originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Yseult Deneve
Known formally as The Most Honourable and Impatient, Lady Yseult Deneve ("Ee-solt Deh-nee-veh") of Oathalo, Yseult is the first-born child and only daughter to the Most Steady, Grand Lord Tybalt and the late Most Adament and Verdant, Grand Lady Adabelle. She is second in line to the Grand Seat of Oathalo, overtaken by her brother Lord Jervace. Yseult is twenty-two years old at the start of Looming Promise. Character and appearance Yseult has a strong, traditional face for the Oathalan people; a thin straight nose, a dark mouth, with modest features radiating from her eerily ice-blue eyes, then contrasting against the Deneve's dark indigo hair styled into two bangs stemming out of a large bun on the back of her skull. A tall figure, threatening the height of her father and many ruling men in the North, with defined shoulders, strong hips and long legs. She dreams of summer fruits, bright and fragile flora unknown or very expensive in her homeland, great battles which hoisted her family into power, empowering chants and choirs, tales of the gods she has all but lost faith in, however cruel they have been, and means of respect. She has fallen in love with the idea of becoming Queen of Panoviin, then reluctantly admitting attraction towards the more extroverted and flamboyant Prince Raphael IV, even when her interaction with him in accordance is uneasy. But she makes no plans for formal courting beyond their diplomatic encounters, let alone leaving Oathalo, until her brother is the High Lord of Oathalo. The thought of love and such an attachment brews an uneasy, unfamiliar sensation inside of her: both of anxiety and infatuation. Personality Yseult is known amongst her Oathalans and on the island nation of Panoviin as a whole for her overly proud, stoic approach to all official matters, unfaltering poise and grace, and how she uses the extent of her limited power to pursue her people’s interests. As with the first Deneve rulers following the War of the Spires, she uses compassion instead of fear. Such intimidating tactics are otherwise reserved for the council for the sake of reinforcing the place the power. Dismissal of her calculating competency and the adoption of more ruthless actions follows in suit of her worse bouts of anger; something she falsely states to be rarely triggered. Political brutality seen in said bouts is seen similarly with her father, leading to rash remarks and decisions, even when backpedalling and acting mere seconds later to rectify; results varying greatly. Her strong ice magic has been used as a means of both conjuring fear in tow, and venting Yseult's anger, alongside reinforcing agility through hand-to-hand combat and use of close-range weaponry. The region’s council find more reason alongside this to fear the Lady’s hand amongst them, not only because her abilities are the most refined and well-controlled in the ruling family, but as she has also learnt to take her femeninity in her confident stride as a further weapon. She has kept any personal affairs from both past and present very quiet indeed. Yseult’s notorious impatience and a stereotypically Oathalan dismissive nature reinforces her title as a noble hailing from the cold even further. Outside of the council, the people find little reason to outright hate her or sneer at her lack of virginity despite never being married, and despite her decision to not name who is responsible for this; showing how she has been successful in winning both hearts and minds and (for the most part) defeating temptations to create rumours. This is despite the common occurance of finding her stoic face and overly quiet company awkward. She finds more conversation amongst messengers, one oddity amongst them there being a Snowy Owl whom Yseult nursed and taken as her companion; a male named Sho, who makes far more unprovoked noise than she tends to. History The cold was said to harden her where it killed her mother; following the unexpectantly early birth of her brother during a brutal winter. Believing the loss of her mother was caused by her father’s selfish wish for a male heir, Yseult holds clear resent against her father the current Lord of Oathalo, even if it has not been expressed explicitly. Yseult holds no such loathing against her brother, Jervace. She has adopted the wish to care for and protect both him, and the people to a less emotional extent, as a strict but guiding and caring mothering figure—one otherwise not provided to her nor Jervace by means of blood. His safety was the outright reason as to why she started to work on perfecting a fighting ability and the means to control magic. The thought of a region under her brother’s control provides both comfort and reassurance in Yseult, who believes Jervace will be a more trusted leader. There is discomfort at the same time with the belief that she will no longer be required, and she will lose any means of influence or use in the management of the province; all respect at all if her want to be Queen she doesn't fully acknowledge also fails her, where the Deneve's historical struggle for power has left fear for losing such in the family's minds. Her dedication to the gods, and a far more formal necessary sort to her father's rule, sees that she embarks on bi-annual journeys to the Tower of the Heavens; little is known publicly of prophetic visions she still claims, regardless, to be ‘blessed’ with as her late mother once was. The same dedication has also been the reasoning behind Yseult’s association or minor involvement with the infamous assassinations conducted in her childhood, against proven threats to the family and the newly founded diplomatic peace. Category:Original Character Category:Looming Promise Category:Emma